


Fever Dream

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Asthma, Bede being a Jerk but in a Good Way, Beet | Bede/Original Character - Freeform, Black Character(s), By OC I mean me haha, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I loved this game's champion battle because I actually felt like a champ in the cutscenes, Love Confessions, MC dashing in to become Champion, Mild Language, POV Character of Color, Pokemon Battle, Self-Insert, Tsunderes, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: I am the Main Character who went on a pretty fire adventure. I may have poor as hell health, but that sure won't stop a determined Fricker like me! I'm going to be one of the best trainers and knock out the competition--Wait what? The hell? Who the heck falls for the jerk rival in pink of all colors? Damn, Fairy Boy!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Self, Trainer & Their Pokemon
Kudos: 8





	Fever Dream

This stadium is full of roaring people and Pokémon. They want a good battle, a fantastic show, and their cheers radiated those cries. As both a performer and trainer, mirth had run up and down my core as steps onto the field had brought their attention to the divergent trainers prepared to battle.

I had not accounted for the heat. The stadium was grueling in temperature, pressure either too low or too high, sending dizzy spells and headaches under a pressured mind. Everything aches but showing weakness now would show weakness. My Pokémon would worry and I couldn’t afford their loss of focus in battle. Hopefully, they won’t hear my dumbass wheezing from the whistles in both lungs. Scones and Haru might but the latter would feel my desire to win. As my psychic type, she valued my ideas as her own.

Grin through it. Prepare to throw the first ball.

The opposition comes from the semi-finals. Hop looks determined as ever, a twinkle in his eye harboring as much flame as his heart could hold. While fingers trembled, my dominant limb sluggishly moved. It was heavy, heavy as the rest of the mocha skin and short hair this asthmatic body contained. How do these Glarians do it? This heat is too much! It’s burning my neck! Searing my skin! I’m becoming blacker than I usually am and black people have trouble taking in sun rays!

The announcer is talking. I can’t hear them. Everything is muffled and it isn’t due to shyness or anxiety.

“Snorlax!” Hop took the initiative, the large lumbering giant entering the field with a hop out of a ball. If only his Pokémon’s shadow landed on me with the relief needed.

Oh, wait. I have to call out my first choice too. 

...Come on.

Why aren’t my lips moving? Hell, why isn’t my arm moving any further?

“...Hello? Are you gonna battle or what, Mate?” His mouth moves again but even as brown eyes are focused on his lip-movement, there was no way to hear what he said.

Breath-in...Not enough. Breath-out, need more. It’s still not enough.

Oxygen. Breathe...Breathe! Too hot. I can’t…No, don’t sway! Don’t you…

Fuzzy thuds and a swiftly approaching shadow in the corner of my eye was the only warning given before my everything became drenched in cold water. The reaction was instant, dark natural lips sputter the clear-liquid of dihydrogen monoxide.

Eyes blurred and pixie cut wet, I was forced to blink hard as wheezes left through grit teeth. Once the droplets fell further down a swiftly not-so-dry-anymore shirt, vision corrected itself to view a flurry of cotton candy colors and a white-haired head. The overwhelming heat had paused with the newly added wave of cold like a dip in a pool on a beach day. Through the drops on my purple framed glasses, is a boy.

“You self-sacrificing prat!” Bede hisses, and my muddled brain further stutters. His violets are glaringly sharp like poisoned daggers. “Take care of yourself first!” Two seconds later, this very confused mind noticed he’s harshly patting my back. “It’d be embarrassing for my rival to go out in such a way while battling!” He’s scolding me. He’s completely chiding the very actions he had somehow noticed from the stands. Bede had marched over here like a fairy. He’s on television.

We’re both on television. He’s causing a scene.

Oh. 

“Don’t lose with such bad taste.” Bede scoffs, and finally backs away with hesitant steps. As if his job was done.

The cold water had provided proper awareness and washed away the majority of my illness. I leap, catching the trainer in pink and blue by an assassination-like surprise. Completely ignoring his near-shriek for a grunt, I embrace him close and personal. I’m short but I got quite the jump, nuzzling into his neck despite how tense and stiff he was.

“Hoooly shit, Bro,” I breathe, and oxygen feels much more plentiful. I can feel the pulse on his neck. Fairy Boy is breathing quite heavily too. It’s hilarious and I’ll be calling him out on it later. After I rekt Hop. “Thank you, Bede...Thank you for everything. For becoming my rival, for being the dumbass I wanted to stomp on for insulting me. Helping me...You’re an awesome person,” 

Haha, oh my god he’s still frozen, the Fricker! “And I think you’d own fairy types. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise!”

I hate fairy types. But Bede? He’s alright. A pretty alright person for an asshole!

“You’re,” Oh, he speaks. “You’re...You’re welcome?” Bede managed to say, unsure but stunned beyond belief. I’d say it’s a good look at him. He finally offers a reciprocate of the hug, and in retaliation, I squeeze to be a jerk. He chokes, and I cackle as Bede escapes with a shove and a glare...But it’s lighter. There’s a glint in his eyes. Huh.

Oh. He’s already leaving. However, there’s a hint of a smile on his face. I wonder...

“Heeey! I’m glad you’re feeling OK but can we battle?!” Hop waves. “I want to show you what I can do!” So he’s eager to get destroyed by my overpowers team?

You know what?

‘Kay.

Heels turn, and I march back over. “First you, then your tall ass brother...” And what a plan that was. Hop beams as the luxury ball twirl in my hand. My other hand fixed shifted glasses frames.

“Let’s blast these Frickers at one hundred percent, Haru!” The sphere leaves my swiftly drying hand. Still dark, still me, ready to scream!

A female meowstic enters the field, yellow eyes narrowed and nodding in agreement. She pays them no attention no mind as the crowd swoons over her apparent well-kept fur. ...I didn’t brush that. 

“Alright!” Hop chirps in understanding, eyes narrowing in a challenge. The stadium roars again, and eardrums throb under the noise.

“Let’s get this started...Begin!” The announcer declares, and Hop throws the first move.

“Snorlax, _Crunch_!”

The lumbering giant jets forward with high speeds and a darkened mouth. Haru doesn’t move, doesn’t dodge. Her beautiful eyes stare ahead at the enemy. White ears don’t even twitch. She’s simply...Listening.

“Haru, _Reflect_.”

Haru has the speed of a regal phantom thief.

The _Crunch_ hits, the crowd gasps and yells, and Hop is simply grinning. 

“A super-effective hit!” Hop pumps his fist in the air, a rookie mistake.

He’s wholly unprepared for Haru’s lack of heavy damage. The other dark-skinned trainer reels back, a shout on the tip of his tongue—

“ _Psychic_.”

The name Noir didn’t fit. I ended up naming Haru who she is now because of how gracefully she held herself, and how observant my meowstic was. Even now, she’s listening to her trainer’s breathing patterns while multitasking the battle.

This is exactly why I started with her.

“ _Light-Screen_.”

...To set up the squad.

* * *

Leon’s charizard was a Menace. 

I’ll admit, I’m hella impressed. It’s a close battle but we won’t lose. 

There’s a glimmer of cotton candy nearby. 

I refuse to lose here. We can do this.

Scones is a raboot who didn’t seek his third evolution. He’s my starter and first companion on this journey. I would never burden him with forcing my decisions on him. Instead, my team had adapted and improvised. We don’t use Dynamax. Leon ran out of his own three special hits after I stalled for the longest time. Now it was just his charizard and Scones. A fully evolved Pokémon versus one in their second stage.

The most loyal fans in the crowd had time to figure out Scones was no pushover. Scones took gym battles by storm, underestimate him, and you would either drown or receive whiplash from vicious strikes. A true ninja at heart. My good rabbit-bro who followed me through thick and thin. He’s as much as a menace as Leon’s partner.

“Hang tight, Scones,” I whisper, and one of his bunny-feet taps the grass.

“I got a plan.” Do you trust me? Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. 

Do you have to ask? Two taps. Approval.

Exhale.

“It was a great match, Challenger! Quick, Charizard, wrap this up with _Hurricane_!”

Scones was scooped up and sent flying into the air. He branches himself, pained but waiting.

“ _Wing Attack_!” Leon shouts, and I press my palms to the side of dark lips and screech out an order of my own.

“ _Double Kick_ higher into the air when he gets close!” Scones can do it. There is no debate.

Hahaha, look at Leon’s face! I didn’t think he could make such an expression! I almost feel bad! 

The flying lizard lashes out with his wings in the air, and Scones leaps despite already lacking a ground to step on. He had the speed from several Flame Charges. Scones can air walk. The much smaller fire type double jumps in short intervals with his efficient feet until he’s a foot over the flabbergasted charizard. ...There’s no other Raboot cooler than Scones, Frickers.

Leon recovers from his amazement while the crowd is nearly shocked to silence. He opens his mouth but like older brother like little brother; I give no mercy.

“Knock that sucker down with _Headbutt_!” 

Leon’s Pokémon comes crashing down with mine and the ground’s impact creates a wave of dust. 

Lungs cause hacking and sputtering but these glass frames keep my eyes decently safe. Everything is pounding. Heart, head…The dust clears.

Scones is standing next to a knock-out charizard.

We won.

Haha. 

Hahaha, Holy shit I owned. 

I give Scones a high five, and glance back to where Bede was. This...Oh man, my face is feeling the heat! Haha, but I won’t stop! Quickly revive my team...Ignore Leon. I got something to do!

“Hey, BEDE!” Apparently, I’m loud enough to get his attention. That or Haru is projecting her abilities to help my voice reach him. He jolts in surprise anyways. “Look, I won! Bet, right?!” I bellow in crazed laughter, and Fairy Boy had the audacity to give me a weird look with flecks of mirth in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what ‘Bet’ means, you Bloke!” He yells back, and a sharp toothy smile grows on dry cracked lips.

Scones runs off, fire on his feet. He’s swift, he’s cool, and he’s my best friend. He’s burning the grass, writing the message I had written out for him days ago. The set had been drawn out due to my old days as a marching band member. It was originally a joke.

It’s no longer a joke.

 _[Would you please go out with me, Bede?]_ The flames spell, because a performer must be flashy, like a marching band. The words soon turn black in brunt grass but the effect is instant. The stadium is no longer roaring. There are murmurs and tense silence. I ignore it all. I am healthy. There is no stage fright. It’s only me, my Pokémon, and a stubborn fairy type trainer who’s staring at me from the stands.

Bede’s frozen. I am not deterred.

“It means go on a date with me, Loser!”

I grin, shooting a thumbs up in the air as I study his reaction. My smile painfully wide, sweat dripping off mocha skin. The water from previous has long dried and left but the effects remain in the form of confidence. Scones is standing at my feet with his paws in his ‘pockets.’ He looks bored but curious. Haru is also watching. Quiet, calm, and grace all in one.

As for Bede, he’s blinking slowly, as if there’s no wrong or right answer to this. There isn’t. And yet somehow...I feel like I already know his future answer. 

“BEEET!” I’d like to call ‘Bet’ my new cry of content.

The crowd finally erupts, joining my new overzealous cheer because as of this moment, I am their champion. I have defeated their ‘unbeatable Leon’ and despite all odds, my team and I have won. We smashed our way through the gym challenge, took down rivals and crushed trainers’ dreams. We have won.

And we sure did it spectacularly. I even threw in a confession! It wasn’t supposed to be there but...Bede’s willingness to help his enemy? How can I not recognize the signs?

Now if only Fairy Boy wasn’t so shy to get down here...Heh.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in a dream, woke up, then proceeded to scream about how good of a dream this was.
> 
> The ending is drastically different but I think this is better than what had happened...So. I hope you enjoyed! And I sincerely hope this inspires other fanfics (I await for those X readers) with Bede!


End file.
